Reunion
by Lalalupin
Summary: Set after Colonel Mustang and his team close the gate after the end of Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. Everyone is happy to see Mustang again, but why isn't Hawkeye? Royai One-shot. I'm no good at summaries, so please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Author'sNote: so, I was watching the Fullmetal Alchemist movie, the Conqueror of Shamballa, and an idea started to form in my head about doing a one-shot. I really like the Roy/Riza parts in the movie, even if there aren't that many and they are subtle, they are still pretty cool. **

**So, this is kinda what I thought what happened between Roy, Riza and the team after the gate is closed on the Amestris side. So, it does incorporate Royai. So, here it is. Please Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reunion (Because I couldn't think of a better title)**

Havoc and Breda had been watching Roy and Riza ever since they had helped destroy the gate that connected their world with the parallel world. Something had changed between them, they didn't seem as close as they were before the Colonel had lost his eye, after he had abandoned him.

They had just suspected that Riza was still finding it hard to cope, especially since they were so close, almost inseparable while he was recovering. But then, one day, Riza had awoken to find Roy's bed empty (and surprisingly made) and a note pinned to the door.

It had taken a few hours to calm the distraught Lieutenant down, and a few weeks until they finally uncovered the Colonel's whereabouts.

They hadn't seen Riza's reaction when she first saw Roy, the first time in two years, but he had claimed that she seemed so happy to see him, but there was still sadness etched upon her face.

He regretted leaving them like that. That's what he told the two 2nd lieutenants.

After destroying the gate that had wrecked havoc to Amestris, the old team from what seemed like so long ago, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman all had a proper reunion. None of them could stop smiling. It seemed they had finally gotten their superior officer back.

"Just talk to her, Sir," Havoc said.

"She's been waiting for you, Colonel," Breda added.

"Will you stop calling me that," he said. "I told you already, I'm not a Colonel anymore, or a State Alchemist. And the Lieutenant probably hates me, now. You heard what she said to me," the Colonel sounded so dispirited.

"We know you aren't a Colonel any more, Sir, but its just habit. And besides, with your performance today, they're bound to promote you, and I'm sure the military want their Flame Alchemist back. "

"She doesn't hate you, she just isn't happy about today, and how you abandoned her two years ago after she worked so long to get you recovered. You gotta admit, Colonel. Anybody would be angry at someone for doing that."

Roy smiled. "I suppose you're right. But, what would I say to her? I mean… we haven't talked properly in almost 2 years."

Havoc and Breda pulled him to his feet and pushed him in Riza's direction, who was standing alone in a corner, gazing out the window.

"It'll come to you, Sir,"

"Yeah, and if it doesn't, you'll figure something out," Breda stopped. "Uh-oh. You might wanna wait if you want to do it alone, looks like Fuery going to go talk to her,"

Roy absent-mindedly touched the patch that covered half his face, reminding himself of the fight he'd had with Pride, King Bradley, the supposed Fuhrer of Amestris.

"So, why are we holding this at the office?" Fuery asked Riza.

She shook her head. "I have no idea, Sergeant. I guess it's just another one of the Colonel's 'great' ideas," she said sarcastically.

"It is nice to see him again though, isn't it?" the young soldier asked.

"I guess. But I still haven't forgiven him," the lieutenant said adamantly.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because, Fuery, he abandoned us, and now he's just come back, acting like he's done nothing wrong," she looked at Fuery. "Look…. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be taking this out on you, but I guess I'm just feeling really confused," she began to move away slowly. "Excuse me," she said quietly.

"Just go talk to him," Fuery said with a smile

She returned the smile half-heartedly, and went over to where Havoc, Breda and Mustang were sitting.

"Colonel, can I please talk to you," she requested, not looking at anyone in the eye.

"Er-Sure," he said, reluctantly standing up.

He followed her to stand behind his old desk.

"Who's been sitting here now?" he asked, pointing to the desk.

"No-one," she replied, her voice high with pain.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I've already said I'm sorry, but-" she put two fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I know, Sir, just… don't leave again. Please," she said quietly.

He took her hand in his. "I won't," he promised.

"It was really weird without you here, especially since at first we didn't know where you were," she said.

She looked at his uniform. "I'm not used to this," she said, pointing to the one star that was adorned on his shoulder. "There should be more, you're a Colonel, not a Corporal."

He smiled at her. "I regret everything now."

"But your reasons were sincere. I probably would've done the same thing, Sir," Riza said.

She traced a line on Roy's shirt, right where Pride had stabbed him in the shoulder, leaving a massive scar. "Does it hurt anymore?" she murmured.

They both remembered how much pain he had been in during the weeks that had followed after his encounter with Pride.

He shook his head. "No. Not any more. When I first moved up North it hurt quite a lot, because of the cold. But I got used to it," he looked at her. "Why did you avoid me earlier?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was just so strange, Sir. Not seeing you in almost two years. I heard you hadn't used your alchemy since that day, so it was even more shocking to see you using it…" her voice trailed off.

"Why didn't you come visit up North when Havoc and Breda were up there?"

She shook her head again. "Do you really think I wanted to see you like that?" she said, her head tilted to the ground.

He looked at her longingly. How things had changed….

"I'm sorry Sir," she said, walking in the opposite direction. "I can't do this,"

It was nearly midnight, and the team were still celebrating, with a few more guests too. Major Armstrong had shown up, along with Denny Brosh, Maria Ross and General Grumman. Everybody was celebrating, that is, except for Riza and Roy.

Instead, they were both pretending to enjoy the festivities, until neither of them could stand it any longer.

"This is useless," Riza muttered.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" Maria Ross asked.

"I should've done this a few hours ago," Riza said, walking toward Roy

She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her.

They forgot everything at that moment. According to Riza and Roy, they were the only two people that existed in their world for that short moment.

Riza didn't hesitate, she just followed her feelings, and she kissed her Superior Officer, her friend, right there and then.

Roy's eyes widened in shock, then he returned the kiss, holding his lieutenant close.

It was only when they had parted, though still in each others arms, that they realised that the room was deadly quiet, and everyone was staring at them.

Havoc and the rest of the team were grinning. Finally. It had taken those two long enough to admit their feelings for each other.

Armstrong was, of course, crying.

Roy, still smiling, released Riza. He shook his head. "I should've done this two years ago," he said, kneeling on one knee.

Riza gasped, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't know what to say…

"Riza, I don't have a ring, but….. Will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes….." she pulled him to his feet. "Of course I will, Roy," she said with a smile, struggling to find the right words.

He grinned at her, then kissed the woman he had loved so dearly for so long.

There had been many rough patches with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang, and it took them a while to figure out they weren't just a good team in the Military, but also as a couple. Yes….. they were willing to forgive each other for everything that had been done wrong. Their new journey, back together, had only just begun.

**The End **

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! I'm not the greatest at one shots, but I really wanted to write this…. please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
